


Белые синицы предвещают беду, но если их оперение золотое, то они приносят счастье

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Racism, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Slavery, Multi, Nara knows the answer, Polyamory, Slice of Life, mention of violence, polyamory is a cultural thing in Baishui, so what would you do if there are some dudes with advanced weapons who want to colonize your country
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: — Драгоценнейшая, ты же сама говоришь, что недолго эти чужеземцы будут оставаться в границах одного порта. Получив первую дань, они захотят больше, получив вторую — потребуют еще. Их силе и оружию нужно противопоставить нечто, но как это найти, если ничего не знаем?***Это три истории из Беловодья, которые начались после появления железных кораблей. Одна из них о правителе, чья страна слишком слаба, чтобы противостоять завоеванию. Вторая об учёном, который полжизни провёл в неволе. И третья — о швее, которая хотела стать придворной девой.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	1. Нара. Железные корабли

Никто не помнит, почему морские воды черны и тянут на дно корабли. Если поискать в любой крупной библиотеке Беловодья, можно найти архивы древних лет, где записаны названия кораблей, имена их капитанов, каталоги с описаниями товаров на языках дальних стран, но долгое время они представляли интерес только для любителей старины. 

На шестнадцатом году правления матери-виверны Дианы все изменилось. На пятый день пятого месяца ровный черный горизонт исказился, на нем появились три черных силуэта.

Когда железные корабли прибыли в первый раз, люди на них были худыми и изможденными — но даже так они казались выше и сильнее беловодцев. Даже сильнейшие из берегового поселения не могли долго носить их броню и оружие — оно было тяжелым и громоздким. Заморский язык, какому бы народы за морем не принадлежал, звучал грубо и чуждо, но в нем угадывалось родство с местным наречием. Люди с кораблей больше изъяснялись жестами и кивали в знак благодарности за воду и припасы. Перед правящей семьей во дворце Согласия они кланялись, и благодарили за спасение, и обещали отплатить добром. Но то было в первый раз. 

Когда железные корабли прибыли во второй раз, их было так много, что весь горизонт стал чёрным. Чёрные корабли стали вдоль всей береговой линии Беловодья, и из них вышли солдаты в зелёной форме с золотыми пуговицами. В их руках было странное оружие из дерева и металла, которое могло ранить насмерть с расстояния четырех тысяч шагов.

Вышли люди в странных одеждах и потребовали доставить в порт всю правящую семью, чтобы заключить договор о выплате дани. Они ранили тех, кто им препятствовал, и грозились покалечить тех, кто заставлял их ждать. И без слов было понятно, что если правящая семья не согласится на условия в контракте, пришельцы не моргнув глазом начнут завоевательный поход от берега моря до виверновых дворцов, сколько бы их ни было. 

На закате того дня и правда пришёл торжественный кортеж с правящей семьей, но там был только отец-виверна и его старшие дети. Они остановились на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы видеть лица прибывших, но недостаточном, чтобы распознавать слова. Чужаки скривились от отвращения: лицо отца-виверны пятнали чёрные отметины, и похожие признаки нездоровья виднелись на сопровождающих слугах и солдатах.

Послам из Старого Света принесли письмо на изящном подносе. В сдержанных выражениях там говорилось, что город уже давно косит заразная болезнь, и если господа гости не желают пасть ее жертвами, лучше им не подходить к людям Беловодья ближе тысячи шагов.

Предложение было, конечно, правильное. Все знают, что от заразных мест нужно держаться подальше. Но тот, первый посол не поверил в болезнь: что сложного изрисовать лицо краской! Это жалкое островное поселение просто не хочет платить дань и пускать к себе чужеземцев. Те, кто вернулся с этих мест, не болели никакими болезнями. Посол послал три десятка людей с ружьями, чтобы бросили к его ногам отца-виверну, чтобы он кланялся и молил его о снисхождении. Если тот не пойдет сам — пусть силой приведут его наследников, они будут славными диковинками для заморской королевы.

Местный правитель не стал сопротивляться. Он покорился, и в одиночку, без свиты, пришел к чужеземцам, и в окружении высоких солдат с ружьями он казался маленьким и бессильным, как подросток в окружении взрослых. Отец-виверна встал на колени на грязные доски, и целовал полы его одежд, и поставил подпись на документ о вассальных отношениях. Посол вернулся с контрактом на борт, и главный из железных кораблей отчалил. Другие остались стоять, напоминая беловодцам об обязательствах ещё месяц, но постепенно исчезли — что ни неделю то один, то другой поднимал якорь и уплывал за горизонт. Видимо, со Старого Света не приходило продовольствия, а местное было слишком скудным для таких больших людей, и им пришлось вернуться.

В Беловодье никто не знает, что стало с тем послом, но корабли не возвращались. Целый год прошел в тишине.

***  
Отец-виверна уже пятую часть человеческой жизни лет носил имя правящей семьи. С того момента, как он заключил контракт сердечной дружбы с самой могущественной женщиной этих земель, его старое имя было стерто из документов Черноводья, а в Беловодье — вычеркнуто и заменено на новое: Альваро ллеу Варден. Но это имя ему странным образом не подходило. О себе он продолжал думать в старом имени, и за закрытыми дверями его возлюбленная подруга обращалась к нему по прежнему. А когда бывала зла, что его пернатые подчиненные обгрызают страницы в ее Малой золотой книге, припоминала еще и прошлое родовое имя: Нара Симаенага. 

И напоминала, что белым синицам, этим небесным вестникам, этим злым предсказателям болезней, этим двуличным сказочным птицам за двадцать лет можно было бы и привыкнуть к тому, что Бумажный дворец — не их черноводские болота! Нара смеялся в ответ: и правда, двадцать лет прошло, а в Беловодье как был разброд и шатание под декоративным слоем дворцового этикета, так и продолжается. Это была игра, где справедливые взаимные упреки перетекали в несправедливые, перетекали в смехотворные, и кто первый засмеется, тот проиграл, и должен целовать руки победителю.

Нара мог бы целовать прекраснейшую из виверн и без этого, но...

Но мы отвлеклись. Эта история — о железных кораблях.

Так вот, Нара Симаенага тоже не знал наверняка, что случилось с железными кораблями. Он только знал, что маленькие птицы часто приносят болезни на кончике крыльев, и что на каждом чёрном корабле побывали его белые синицы. Он попросил их принести что-нибудь интересное из одежды чужаков, и теперь очередной выдвижной ящик в его комнатах был заполнен птичьими трофеями: кусочками ткани, маленькими кошельками, кисетами с табаком и порохом, сережками, монетками и бумагами на чужом языке. 

Там и договор лежит с его подписью, изрядно помятый, погрызенный и испачканный чем-то нездоровым на вид. Даже морская вода — синицам несподручно таскать тяжести, и они уронили его несколько раз, — не смогла очистить этот кусок пергамента от бурых пятен.

Конечно, это не было настоящим решением проблемы. Но Беловодью повезло получить один год отсрочки, чтобы подготовиться к следующему появлению кораблей. Например, в Беловодье появился настоящий порт, неподалеку от него возвели высокий деревянный маяк, и старую резиденцию возле него отремонтировали, так что теперь не стыдно было называть её дворцом Согласия. Этот дворец стал вторым домом для отца-виверны — ведь теперь считалось, что тогда, во время второго явления кораблей, именно отец-виверна обменял свою гордость на безопасность для города, для госпожи-наследницы и для второго молодого господина, и если ему один раз удалось отвадить сотню кораблей, то должно получиться и в следующий раз.

Это было не совсем правдой, потому что Нара никогда не был гордым человеком. Он ничего не терял, когда преклонял колени перед чужеземцем. В тот день сложнее было отговорить мать-виверну появиться на берегу и дать безнадежный бой сотне людей с неизвестным оружием. В моменты гнева мать-виверна могла забывать о благоразумии. Если бы ее ранили, или забрали в плен, как грозились со старшими детьми, Нара бы не смог этого пережить.

Когда корабли вернулись, их было совсем мало, около десятка, однако теперь они появлялись регулярно. Две недели они плыли от своих земель до островов, неделю договаривались о размере дани и обмене товарами, две недели плыли обратно, и после краткой стоянки они снова брали курс на Беловодье, и все начиналось заново.

Новый посол теперь уже редко выходил из карантинной зоны в порту. Вместо этого присылал с распоряжениями своего доверенного, который знал местный язык, и потому составлял соглашения в малом дворце Согласия, и доносил требования посла до отца-виверне, и передавал ответы беловодской стороны на корабли. 

«Доверенным» этот человек был на словах, а на бумагах его не существовало, среди строк и подписей было только одно заморского имя — самого посла, Ноа Стелларии. Насколько Нара видел, статус этого посланника немногим отличался от раба. Солдаты, сопровождающие его, по имени к нему никогда не обращались, просто командовали, что делать, и лишь изредка обращались к нему «учёный». Последнее говорилось с насмешкой.

Хотя бесправное положение и оставило печальный отпечаток в его глазах и осанке, в его речи и жестах, все равно это был удивительной красоты человек. Он не был похож ни на невысоких изящных беловодцев, ни на статных и горделивых людей старого света. Его кожа была смуглой, куда смуглее, чем у самых южных жителей этих земель, цвет больше похож на темное дерево. Лицо было сложно рассмотреть, потому что человек постоянно склонялся над своими бумагами, не поднимал глаз и старался быть не слишком заметным, но даже так было видно, что черты его мелкие, соразмерные и приятные глазу. Волосы были черными, блестящими и пышными, заплетены во множество тонких кос и собраны на затылке в узел. 

На запястьях у него были железные браслеты. Они не выглядели как украшение и здорово мешали во время письма, но, видимо, снимать их было нельзя. Или невозможно — сколько Нара не наблюдал за смуглыми запястьями, он ни разу не заметил, чтобы где-то скрывался замок, чтобы раскрыть их. Блестящее железо казалось гладким и цельным, без единой неровности или шва, а сами браслеты слишком плотно прилегали к коже, чтобы сквозь них могла пройти рука.

И кажется, это был единственный человек на железных кораблях, кто свободно говорил на местном наречии. Когда заморский посол должен был появиться во дворце Согласия, его слова не были интересны никому из присутствующих — все прислушивались только к мягкому, певучему несмотря на невзгоды голосу ученого. Солдаты изъяснялись с окружающими жестами и простейшими словами, которые в обоих языках звучали похоже: земля, вода, небо, деньги...

Опасная мысль пришла отцу-виверне. Он решил, что печальному ученому нечего делать на этих железных кораблях. Поэтому Нара дождался подходящего момента, вернулся в Бумажный дворец, прошел в крыло матери-виверны и когда его сердечная подруга оказалась в настроении его принять, спросил у неё:

— Диана, прекраснейшая, скажи мне: будет ли непростительным высокомерием… нет, будет ли смертельной глупостью…

— Будет-будет, — перебила его мать-виверна, которая не очень любила витиеватые разговоры. — Выкладывай.

— Есть один человек на железном корабле, — начал отец-виверна. — Он ведает всеми документами, он в курсе всех наших выплат и всей жалкой торговли. Он находится на положении раба, которого посылают с поручениями. Несмотря на то, что он знает наш язык и обе письменности, мне видится, что его владельцы не слишком волнуются, заболеет он или нет. Солдаты ходят в защитных плащах и масках, человек в неволе не имеет даже перчаток… дорогая, восхитительная, скажи, ведь если он заболеет… его же бросят умирать в госпиталь? Его же больше не пустят на железный корабль?

— Ты влюбился в чужеземца, хочешь его выкрасть и решил уговорить меня заплатить штраф за неисполнение карантина? — нахмурилась мать-виверна, малая золотая книга в ее руках похожа на оружие. В таких книгах она записывала все доходы и расходы Беловодья, и с некоторых пор заполняться они стали все быстрее и быстрее.

— Как можно влюбиться в человека, чьего лица я даже не могу увидеть? С кем я не говорил дольше двадцати минут за один раз?

— С отменной легкостью, милый мой Нара. Если человек еще и выглядит необычно, то тебя будет к нему тянуть, как ворону к шкатулке с заколками. 

— Не буду отрицать, — признал отец-виверна. — Но хочу заметить, что дело не в сердечном расположении. Мне не даёт покоя мысль… Этот человек знает наш язык, но он также знает их наречие. И не только! Их нравы, их карты, их города. Их поводы для гордости, и сплетни, и истории, которые принято замалчивать. Чужаки теряют раба, которого не ценят, и получают чуть больше дани. Но Бумажный дворец узнаёт больше о землях с той стороны. Драгоценнейшая, ты же сама говоришь, что недолго они будут оставаться в границах одного порта. Получив первую дань, они захотят больше, получив вторую — потребуют еще. Их силе и оружию нужно противопоставить нечто соразмерное, но как мы найдем это, если ничего о них не знаем? 

Это были жестокие слова, печальное напоминание о том, сколько работы предстоит. За свою долгую жизнь мать-виверна создала в Беловодье так много — она утвердила волшебство как отдельную науку, вынудила крупнейшие секты брать не только знатных учеников, но и простолюдинов, открыла больницы и реформировала стражу — и если бы не корабли, ее правление могло бы остаться в истории как эпоха просвещения. С появлением кораблей оказалось, что все эти малые победы — ничто перед силой оружия.

— Ты волен делать, как считаешь нужным, — ответила мать-виверна. — Но знай, что за твои ошибки может поплатиться всё Беловодье. Я знаю, что ты достаточно благоразумен, куда благоразумней меня, но как ты собираешься украсть человека? Думаешь, нашлёшь болезнь, и он в твоих руках? Много ли людей щадят болезни Черноводья?

— Достаточно, чтобы о них было известно… ведь если бы умирали все, как бы мы давали имена болезням?

Она слегка улыбнулась:

— Ты бы как-нибудь справился с такой несправедливостью, я уверена.

Мягкая улыбка не красила ее, и сама она не была красавицей, все её черты как будто находились в разладе друг с другом — слишком узкое лицо, слишком тяжёлые черты, слишком узкие губы, слишком крупные зубы, слишком широкий нос, слишком светлые волосы. Шрам на её щеке тянулся от угла рта до самого уха, неровный, багровый, от которого профиль похож на пасть чудовища. Ко всему этому, она была выше большинства беловодцев, и плечи у неё были шире, и руки сильнее, и наверное, если поставить ее рядом с людьми на железных кораблях, она мало кому уступит в силе. 

Нара мог бы смотреть на нее вечно. Все двадцать лет он смотрит на неё снизу вверх, заворожённый всеми неправильностями ее внешности, удивлённый, как сотня недостатков может составлять картину удивительной привлекательности.

Когда она улыбалась хищно и с издевкой, это ей шло намного больше. Она всегда так говорила о деньгах, с мрачным торжеством человека, который задаёт собеседнику непосильную задачу:

— Что касается расходов на твой план, — она раскрыла свою золотую книгу, окунула кисть в тушечницу. — Как мне его назвать? Назовём «собрать сведения о заморских гостях»? Слишком длинно. «Разведка дальних земель»? Слишком расплывчато…

— Назови «пригласить заморского ученого в храм Цветка Закона, — предложил Нара.

— Тоже слишком длинно. Но название и не важно. Я выделю на это… в черновой редакции две сотни серебряных лент до конца года, и ни в чем себе не отказывай. 

Это было слишком мало — штраф за «нарушение карантина» составлял пятьдесят лент за заражённого человека… а он не мог предсказать, сколько людей затронут происки его синиц.

— Но как ты объяснишь, что платишь заморскому ученому меньше, чем беловодскому? Да еще и без подъемных! На что человек купит дом, на что будет содержать семью, — мягко возразил он, руки спрятаны в рукава чтобы не выдавать волнения от возможной лжи. — В Цветке Закона даже новый преподаватель получает двести сорок лент в год… или если человек не из Беловодья, так ему можно платить меньше? Опасная мысль, моя дорогая.

Но мать-виверна решила не быть снисходительной:

— Этот год уже не полный, ему осталось меньше половины. Двести лент в полгода — это уже двойная оплата. А сколько должно быть его жалованье, какова ценность его знаний — это решать Цветку Закона, не мне. И давай обойдемся без этой мелочной обиды, милый мой Нара, — добавила она, оставляя раскрытую книгу на столе. Подцепила его подбородок большим пальцем, заметила ласково: — Я в тебя верю, как ни в кого больше. Тебе хватит самой малой горсти серебра, чтобы добиться успехов. Но и наоборот — если удача не сопутствует тебе с самого начала, то и все сокровища Беловодья не помогут. 

Она коснулась сухими губами его лба — ей всегда приходится слегка склоняться, чтобы ее глаза было на одном уровне с его. Каждый раз Нара не знает, что она сделает — поцелует, укусит за щеку, прихватит за шею, или возьмет за запястья. Она могла бы и подхватить его на руки, и шепнуть ему «защищайся», и устроить импровизированную схватку в дворцовых одеждах — неподходящих, тяжелых, сковывающих движения.

Что бы она не делала с ним — всегда выходило именно то, что Нара хотел больше всего.


	2. Суэр. Письмо

Тётя Юэнян сказала так: принеси подарки моей новой знакомой, она напишет тебе письмо. Она чиновница в отставке, у неё пенсия как весь наш доход за месяц, с её письмом тебя возьмут куда хочешь. Такой шанс не всем выпадает, а кому выпадает — тому боязно использовать.

Суэр посчитала, что это весьма здраво, и за пару дней вышила чиновнице разными узорами кофту, юбку и сапожки с острыми носами. Если подумать, узоры из сливовых цветов и зябликов больше подошли бы молодой девушке, чем чиновнице в отставке, но ничего, такие подарки взамен на услуги всегда можно передарить нужным людям. Да и не было у Суэр ни лент подходящего цвета, ни тем более блестящих нитей: вместе с железными кораблями в Беловодье пришла нужда, и то, что год назад можно было купить в каждой лавке, теперь считалось непозволительной роскошью. Раньше можно было вышить, что пожелаешь, теперь же весь ее квартал ходит в белых цветах на зеленой ткани: зеленый краситель стоит дешевле всего.

Вот и сейчас, почти все деньги до жалования отдала на лунные пряники, которые делаются из пяти видов орехов и двух — карамели. Но в таком деле лучше немного перестараться, чем приложить недостаточно усилий, да? Если бы у Суэр была хоть одна заколка, на которой не надо было бы чинить украшения каждую неделю, она бы и ее отдала, это вы не сомневайтесь.

Но последнюю целую заколку из серебристого металла и речных жемчужин она отдала своей возлюбленной, Хонлин. И если бы можно было отмотать время назад, она бы сделала это еще раз.

Само письмо получить было проще простого: пришла к чиновнице, раскланялась, подарки вручила, три чайника чая выпила, послушала про разлад в правящей семье, размышления о превосходстве старинного искусства над нынешним и наставления про непочтительную молодежь — и готово, письмо с печатью в узорном конверте, конверт в зеленом рукаве, возможности на кончиках пальцев.

К этому письму Суэр добавила письменные разрешения от тетушки и от родителей, письма от постоянных покупателей в тетушкиной мастерской, пару вышитых лент-образцов, сложила их в пестрый узелок и пошла не куда-нибудь, а прямо к Лунному озеру. Да, в тот самый район, откуда два виверновых дворца видно, где улица Чиновников, где лебеди людей задирают.

Перед дорогой она зашла на второй этаж поцеловать Хонлин, но та опять была в сумрачном настроении и не пожелала показывать лицо из-под своей траурной вуали. Суэр предпочла не трогать подругу лишний раз.

— Я сегодня уродина, — проныла Хонлин. — Не смотри на меня.

— Я так не думаю, — ответила Суэр. — А даже так, то что? Я буду любить тебя даже уродиной. Я иду во дворец, не знаю, когда ещё свидимся. Тетушка за тобой присмотрит, пока меня нет. Не хочешь посмотреть на меня?

Хонлин не хотела, зашмыгала носом:

— Я с вуалью тебя вижу как наяву. Хорошо ты выглядишь, всем там понравишься… Не хочу, чтобы запомнила меня с распухшим носом и заплывшими глазами. Пиши мне письма. Пиши мне как там, во дворце…

Суэр оставила ей пару паровых булочек — свежих, горячих, она их всегда покупала у уличного торговца на углу, потому что тетушка готовила один только суп. Оставила их рядом со смятой постелью и вышла.

Чиновничья улица была далеко, а дворец правящей семьи — ещё дальше. Но Суэр шла быстро, ни на что не отвлекалась, и заранее знала, какие улицы закрыты на карантин, так что ещё до полудня уже была возле Лунного озера. На одном его берегу два дворца правящей семьи, каменный и бумажный, на другом — сад Цветка Закона, и с другой стороны этого сада нужно найти улицу Советников, найти малое представительство дворцовых дел и предложить свою работу.

Звучит легко, но за долгий путь девушка растеряла половину уверенности. В своём тихом Вишневом квартале она привыкла, что люди одеты неярко, а стражи почти нет… здесь же такое чувство, что каждый наряд демонстрировал самые богатые краски и самые блестящие ткани. И стража в своих синих с золотом мундирах стояла у каждых ворот, ходили парами вдоль улиц, останавливали случайных прохожих с вопросами: куда направляетесь, из какой вы части города, не видели ли вы людей с признаками болезни на своем пути? Суэр казалось, она привлекает их взгляды своим излишне простеньким зелёным нарядом. Будто ждут, что она попытается что-то украсть, или начнет просить милостыню, и будет продавать шарлатанские зелья.

Но она не собиралась! Так что пускай подходят, спрашивают. Суэр расправила плечи и упрямо стало смотреть прямо перед собой. Она швея, это уважаемая профессия, достойная небожителей и она идет предложить свои знания в сам дворец! И неважно, что про Вишневый квартал всякие страшные вещи рассказывают, она может им рассказать и хороших!

Она повторяла эти мысли раз за разом, как скороговорку, все свои долгие блуждания: и когда искала представительство, и пока ждала, когда ее вызовут, и когда рассказывала неулыбчивой чиновнице свою простую историю: я швея, могу чинить одежду из тонких тканей и вышивать одно полотно в день.

***

Она не знала, как реагировать, когда в последний час работы вышла женщина в золотистых одеждах и зачитала список тех, кто может стать слугами в этом месяце. Имя «Суэр, дочь швеи Су из восточной провинции Симень» было в самом начале.  
Ее взяли разноцветной слугой, через три месяца повысили до белой, а ещё через год дали желтые одежды. За все это время она была дома только два раза: из дворца в город выпускали только в особых случаях, а у Суэр особых случаев не было.

Жалование записывали в счетную книгу, а на руки давали только пятую долю. За полгода в книге должно быть уже достаточно, чтобы лавку свою открыть… интересно, сможет ли Суэр унести эти деньги из монетного дома в свой дом? Опасно ходить с большими деньгами…

Но даже и те деньги, которые на руках, тратить было некуда. Кормили на кухне, одежду давали готовую, спали по двое в комнатках в каменном дворце — оказалось, никто из правящей семьи там и не жил толком, и на первых этажах размещали комнаты слуг, на более высоких — склады, подсобные помещения и мастерские.

Суэр день за днём вышивала золотых виверн на синих мундирах стражи, подгоняла эти мундиры по размеру, зашивала дыры и укрепляла швы. Она была младшей швеей, и кроме одежды чинила сумки, фуражки, пояса, а то и ножны.

Это было не так интересно, как у тети в мастерской, никакой самодеятельности тут не дозволялось. Но бывали и более интересные задачи — иногда приносили в починку костюмы из театра — не дворцового, тот уже давно не используется, а городского, но он все равно был под управлением правящей семьи. А говорят, золотистые швеи уже не вышивают и не чинят — они придумывают новые одежды для стражи и театра, а то и для дворцовых чиновников, и даже, может быть, для виверн…

Виверн, к слову, удавалось увидеть часто. Чаще всего, конечно, второго молодого господина Самсона, ведь это он начальник городской стражи, и всегда находится где-то рядом с тренировочной площадкой или у дворцовых стен. Он носил такой же синий мундир, как и все стражники, и Суэр нравилось думать, что возможно, золотых виверн на его груди вышивала именно она.

Суэр нравилась ее жизнь. События текли спокойно и предсказуемо — рассвет, бежать в столовую, слушать речь старшей из золотистых слуг, есть утренние булочки пока она раздает указания или читает нравоучительные тексты. Потом швейная мастерская, где кроме работы все пьют чай и обсуждают сплетни, потом суп на обед, потом бежать в мастерскую починки, где пьют отвар из ягод и лузгают тыквенные семечки, потому что старшая из мастерской починки больна и ей чай нельзя. Вечером сходить в гусятню, сразиться с почтовым гусем, отправить письма домой, тетушке и Хонлин, снова найти гуся, прочитать письма из города, вернуться в свою комнатку, написать новые письма, идти спать до рассвета.

Это было лучше, чем заправлять половиной тетушкиной мастерской. Но в мастерской она была почти хозяйкой, а здесь — одной из многих слуг, не важнее и не меньше остальных. В этом было спокойствие, но иногда она вспоминала: я же могу больше? я же могу не только вышивать и чинить? я все еще хочу шить другую, лучшую одежду?

Но нужды в этом не было.  
Так что, когда однажды за завтраком их золотистая старшая вместо нравоучительной истории объявила: «Виверны ищут добровольца из желтых и золотистых слуг, кто желал бы бросить свою нынешнюю работу и взять опеку над иностранным гостем», Суэр первым делом испугалась. Гость? Из-за черного моря?

Людей из-за моря в Беловодье боялись. У них были жуткие чёрные корабли и непонятное оружие. Город и окрестные земли платили дань людям из-за моря, чтобы люди с оружием не выходили дальше порта.

И все равно: сразу после завтрака она отправилась не в мастерскую поболтать о новостях, не на кухню разнести новость, она побежала за старшей проситься стать из швеи служанкой. Служанкой! Ни среди небожителей, ни среди великих людей нет простых прислужников. И не будет, ведь не нужно никаких талантов, чтобы взбивать подушки или подносить зонтики.

Она ничего из этого не подумала — побежала с пустой головой, невежливо крикнула, привлекая внимания: «Меня возьмёте? Я хочу опекать иностранного гостя, я!»

Старшая недовольно закатила глаза на ее несдержанный крик, но не стала разражаться нравоучением. Провела в комнату свитков, — не ту, в которой Суэр принимали на работу, а другую, куда больше и богаче — дала расписаться в бумагах, дала формы на согласие тетушки и родителей, чтобы их дочь и родственницу сменили в должности, прочитала список предупреждений и обязанностей, и долго ждала пока девушка сделает копии этого списка, чтобы вложить в письма. Но кроме предупреждений, были и выгоды: вместо общей комнатки будет жить в павильоне Лотосового Пруда, из желтой швеи станет золотистой придворной девой, а жалование вырастет на серебряный в месяц — это в четыре раза…

Но был и тревожный пункт: если иностранный гость нанесет ей телесные повреждения или заразит неизвестной болезнью, ей положен ни много ни мало дворцовый лекарь.

Телесные повреждения?

Суэр всю ночь ломала голову над письмом, три плошки масла сожгла, надеясь убедить родителей и тётю, чтобы дали ей разрешение. Она придумала кучу аргументов за и против, но они не убеждали даже ее. Вместо этого она сдалась и написала:

«Мне почему-то кажется, после этого меня ждёт что-то удивительное. Погадайте сами на храмовых палочках и увидите: вам выпадет то же, что и мне».

И нарисовала предполагаемый павильон Лотосового пруда: у него было шесть этажей, деревянные фигуры виверн на крышах и огромные деревья красных кленов с обеих сторон от ворот.

Утром у неё был такой целеустремлённый вид, что почтовый гусь даже не стал с ней драться.


	3. Суэр. Служанка

Пришли письма в разные дни. Родители прислали разрешения, тетушка прислала гневное письмо на десяти страницах, а на одиннадцатой все же дала разрешение с припиской «Уж надеюсь, ты сможешь постоять за себя». Хонлин прислала заплаканное письмо о том, как она волнуется, и что если бы их связывал контракт сердечной дружбы, она бы не разрешила… и тут Суэр начали грызть сомнения.  
Что, если иностранный гость — не посол, не учёный и не чиновник? Что, если он воин? Что, если он будет ее бить и обижать, поможет ли ей стража? И болезнь? Не просто же так в контракте говорилось про болезнь!

Страшно стало, ой. Маленькая и предсказуемая жизнь показалась такой хрупкой и уютной, стало так жалко ее покидать, что Суэр даже немного расплакалась. Но лить слёзы быстро надоело, она вытерла лицо платком и невежливо быстро побежала отдавать разрешения старшей.

***

И вот Суэр собрала свои нехитрые вещи в узелок и ушла из комнаты в каменном дворце. Ее провожали, как на свадьбу — всей мастерской довели до ворот, поздравляли, ругали, просили не забывать, просили быть осторожной.  
Ее привели из Каменного дворца в лабиринт Бумажного. «Бумажным дворцом» называли не только сам дворец в шесть этажей, но и все примыкающие к нему сады, здания и павильоны — легкие изящные здания с деревянными террасами, окружённые белыми стенами и садами. В них живут придворные, их слуги и близкие люди… говорят, с последнего этажа Бумажного дворца видно все, что там происходит.

Павильон Лотосового Пруда оказался одним из таких зданий — маленькое, с выгнутой крышей, четыре комнаты, дорожка от ворот до двери вся разбитая, крохотный сад зарос травой и сорняками, а в пруду с мостиком, может, когда-то и были лотосы, но сейчас он больше похож на болото. Видно было, что в нем долго никто не жил.

— Приведи тут все в порядок для начала, — приказала новая старшая, высокая и немолодая, больше похожая на храмовую наставницу, чем на управляющую. — Если понадобиться помощь, найти тут кого-то желтого и потребуй. Теперь ты важная особа.

Важная особа! Суэр понятия не имела, что это значит для нее, но ей понравилось звучание.

— Вот твой новый пропуск. Тебе нужно показывать его страже и прикладывать к дверным замкам, иначе сработает ловушка, и к тебе сбежится вся стража.

Старшая ей несколько раз показала, как это работает: небольшой яшмовый амулет на поясе надо было вложить в отверстие над замком ворот, несколько раз повернуть, и только потом открывать замок.

— Иностранного гостя приведут через пару недель. Если он будет болен, будешь его выхаживать. Твоя задача — следить, чтобы ни в чем не нуждался, учить беловодским обычаям и рассказывать, что тут как. Следить, чтобы не ходил один. Если что понадобиться — забери на складе, там проверят твой пропуск и отдадут. Придворный этикет знаешь?

Суэр неуверенно развела руками:

— Нет… тетушка бывала при дворе, но я никогда…

— Плохо, — откликнулась старшая. — Но я посмотрю, что тут сделать. Тебе ещё гостя этому учить, его перед вивернами нужно будет представить.

И так Суэр осталась одна посреди высоких стен. Она постучала по ним — хотя они казались белыми, невесомыми, полупрозрачными, будто из бумаги, под ее руками был холодный камень.

***

Первым делом она вытащила из дома все, что в нем было. Вышло немного: поеденные мышами коврики-татами, два узких деревянных комода, котелок и треножник для него. На полках ничего полезного тоже не нашлось, только кое-какая посуда.  
Вымела пыль, вымыла полы, вычистила стены от налёта, собрала с потолка паутину, засыпала углы крысиной отравой, соскребла плесень и засыпала горькой солью. Выгребла из очага всю золу, песком отскребла котёл, сковороду и горшки.

Спала в ту ночь на террасе, чтобы не дышать вредной солью. Оказалось, быть одной страшно, даже в окружении стен — просыпалась от звука шагов за воротами, от далекого смеха или от посвиста ночной птицы.

Но Суэр и не ожидала, что удастся выспаться в первые дни.

Каждую комнату пришлось ещё раз вымыть и выскрести, оставить с раскрытыми дверями. Дверям пришлось менять бумагу. Принялась за пруд: скинула золотистые одежды, осталась в одной рубашке, — любуйтесь, наблюдающие с крыши дворца! — зашла по колено в стоячую зелёную воду и выловила всю скользкую траву, все склизкие водоросли.

Пахла затхлой водой несколько дней, как ни отмывалась. Даже вода из водопровода, пахнущая железом, не перебивала этот запах.

В общем, несколько дней хлопотала там и сям, пока не убедилась, что внутри и снаружи больше нет ни пыли, ни плесени, ни грибов, ни сорняков. Только после этого написала список вещей и пошла отдавать управляющему снабжением.  
Там взяли список, долго рассматривали ее пропуск, несколько раз спрашивали ее имя, и только после этого дописали в список какие-то пункты. Ждать пришлось прилично, да ещё и чая не предлагали, и праздные разговоры не вели. Кошгда дали, Суэр не смогла унести все футоны, горшки и корзины в одном узелке, но и помощи просить оказалось не у кого — взяла корзину на плечи, и так, наполовину сгорбившись, прижимая к груди ещё узел с едой, вернулась. Хорошо, что сама она крепко сложена, как героиня древности, и тяжелая работа ей не страшна.

В отличие от местных ворот. Их на ее пути встречалось порядочно, и все заперты, и каждые она открывала, кажется, вечность — то пропуск не желал поворачиваться, то ключ застревал. Один раз и правда прибежала стража.

Оказалось, что спешка было ни к чему. Прошел день, два, неделя, а не появлялось ни вестей, ни заданий. Суэр искала старшую по узким дорожкам между белыми стенами, по снабжениям и хозяйственным помещениям, по гусятням и кухням, и только сама терялась.

Старшая сама пришла узнать как успехи. Оказалась у ворот, золотая на фоне белого, высокая и строгая, как храмовая наставница. Суэр почувствовала себя нашкодившей ученицей, но не стала отводить глаза или кланяться слишком низко. Ничего неправильного она не сделала, и нечего пытаться пугать! Вот чистый дом, вот ухоженный сад, вот она сама, готовая работать.

Старшая спросила строго:

— Постоять за себя умеешь?

— Против кого? — не поняла она.

— Схватит тебя кто за руку и потянет за собой — вырвешься?

— Вырвусь, — неуверенно предположила Суэр.

— Если ударят тебя — ударишь в ответ?

Вопрос странный, как будто с подвохом, и Суэр решила изобразить беззащитность и миролюбие:

— Это неправильно. Не ударю.

— А надо! Но что же… А вести себя на празднике умеешь?

— А это что значит? — Суэр начала терять нить беседы.

— Что тебе не хватает знаний, чтобы быть придворной девой, — заявила старшая. — Слушай и запоминай. На четные дни ходишь на арену и учишься защищаться, а в нечетные в бывший театр, учиться себя вести. По бумагам ты теперь придворная дева, ведь никого другого не пускают в Бумажный дворец, но только потому, что только у тебя единственной были все разрешения на работу. Ты и половины нужного не умеешь.

— Ой-ой, — растерянно произнесла девушка. — Мне можно будет учиться? Правда? Я же храмовую школу не закончила…

Старшая, кажется, впервые слегка улыбнулась:

— Конечно. Конечно тебе можно учиться, Суэр, с чего ты взяла, что нельзя? Никто не пришел во дворец, зная все о его нравах.

Суэр пожала плечами. Хонлин иногда смеялась над ней, что не получила даже первого образования.

Так что каждое третье утро она ходила на арену — туда, где новобранцев в стражу учили основам — и там училась простенькой самозащите: как падать, как уклоняться, как вырываться, если схватили за рукав, за руку, за волосы.

А каждое четвертое утро ходила в крыло с театром, и там ей находили придворную деву постарше, и за ней надо было все повторять: и как одеваться, и как идти, и как входить в помещение, и как кланяться, и куда смотреть, когда говоришь. Кажется, это был ещё и экзамен для других придворных: Суэр видела, как старшая нет-нет да и проходит неподалёку.

Оказалось, надо было знать кучу песен, стихов и книг, потому что куски из них то и дело цитировали в речи, и если в ответ на две строчки ты не отвечаешь следующие две, это считается некрасивым и знаком глупости. По счастью, чаще всего пользовались широко известными строками, но и их было много.

Так что ближе к одиннадцатой утренней страже Суэр возвращалась в лотосовый домик, заодно забегала к снабжению и на кухню, и тащила в корзине на спине еду и утварь, а в руках ворох бумаг со стихами и отрывками.

Так шли дни, а никакого обещанного иностранного гостя не появлялось. Все становилось похожим то на сон, то на большой обман: дают еду, дают отдельный дом, учат и не требуют оплаты... Суэр волновалась с каждым днем все сильней, и писала все более слезные письма.

Но гуси Бумажного дворца были не пример сильнее и капризнее, чем в Каменном, и не каждый день Суэр удавалось их отправить. Может, оно и к лучшему.


End file.
